


The Thing That Happened That One Time With That Guy

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya's kind of a bastard when he's drunk, but that's really no different than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That Happened That One Time With That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fifthmus assignment, the request going something like "Touya/Anybody but Hikaru." I am a Hikaru/Akira girl through and through, but this was actually fun to write... though the POV did make it easier, heh.

"Man, that guy pisses me off," Waya scoffed.

"You're being melodramatic. As per usual."

"I am not! It's a party, you're supposed to have fun at parties, and he's just... sitting there! Doing nothing!"

"So... you're upset... because Touya-kun isn't having fun," Isumi responded slowly.

"I... what?!" Waya's eyes practically jumped out of his head at the summary. "Why would I care whether that jerk is having fun or not?"

"That's what you said, Waya-kun."

" _Is not_!"

***

"Waya-kun, you've had way too much to drink."

"Why did Shindou bring him , anyway?" Waya grumbled, completely ignoring him. "He's just... sitting there. Taking up space. What the hell's his problem, anyway?"

Isumi fought the urge to roll his eyes. They were talking about Touya. Again. While he was impressed that Waya could still form coherent sentences, the topic had gotten old some time ago. "We've been through this at least five times already. You know, I really think your obsession with Touya-kun has gotten a little out of hand."

"I mean... he doesn't even _know_ Nase, why would he care about her becoming pro? Shindou carts him everywhere like he's his _girlfriend_ or something!"

Waya's eyes widened suddenly and he jumped up with surprising speed, considering how much alcohol was burning through his system, and swayed over to Shindou, who was alone thank _God_. Isumi followed to make sure Waya didn't fall on his face while he was already making a fool of himself.

"Are you dating Touya?" Waya asked, loud enough that Touya himself looked their way with a confused expression. _Smooth, Waya,_ Isumi thought.

Shindou, for his part, appeared to be just as confused. He just blinked at his drunk friend for several long moments as if the concept of dating Touya was something he'd never even thought about. Which he probably hadn't.

"Um, no?"

"Okay. Good," Waya nodded. He looked so damn happy about it that Isumi wanted to smack him upside the head to knock some sense into him. "Cuz if you were I'd have to disown you."

Touya snorted and looked away. Shindou just blinked some more.

"Disown me? Why do you care so much, anyway?"

Waya sucked in a breath. Touya looked over again, apparently interested in the response.

"I don't care!" Waya shrieked and flailed his arms. "Why would I care about... about... stupid Touya?!"

Touya flinched very slightly, so fast that Isumi wasn't sure it had happened at all, but it was enough to launch him into action.

"I'm very sorry, Touya-kun, Shindou-kun. He's had a lot to drink tonight, I think it's time that I take him home."

"No," Waya countered. "M'fine."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm fine."

"I kinda want to know what his deal is with Touya, actually," Shindou smirked. Waya's expression clearly said, "How _dare_ you, you _traitor_!"

"I can't believe... bastard... I don't know..." Waya flushed, swaying a bit. "Think I'm gonna be sick."

Isumi quickly grabbed him and brought him to the bathroom and shoved him inside. Several minutes later, Waya wandered out looking a little less green, but just as unsteady on his feet. Isumi sighed.

"If you ever get this drunk again, I'm going to have to kill you."

***

It had gotten late, so it wasn't very long before the party started breaking up. Isumi congratulated Nase again and then went to find Waya, since his friend was certainly too intoxicated to find his own way home. When he returned from the kitchen, though, he blinked stupidly at the scene in front of him. Touya was sitting on the sofa, just as he had been all evening, but Waya... Waya was draped haphazardly over Touya's lap, face first into the couch.

"He tripped," Touya explained quickly, probably misunderstanding Isumi's expression for some kind of anger or jealousy. "He was yelling at Shindou again and he wasn't watching where he was going. I had nothing to do with it."

Isumi couldn't help it, he just started to laugh, but when Touya looked even more panic stricken, he forced himself to stop.

"I'm sure that it wasn't your fault, Touya-kun. Waya-kun is a little... stupid when he's drunk. Well, he's kind of stupid normally, but especially when he's wasted. Is he passed out?"

"Yes."

"We'll have to wake him up, then," Isumi sighed. "I need to get him home."

"I... I don't mind," Touya said softly, not looking Isumi in the eye. "I can stay with him until he wakes up."

"You know where he lives?"

"I can find out."

"Are you sure about this? It's not really your responsibility to take care of him, you don't even like each other. Especially with how he acted toward you all night."

Touya shrugged. "I don't dislike him, I don't know him very well. And I suppose... I'm curious too. About why he seems to hate me so much."

He looked down at Waya sitting in his lap with an unreadable expression, then glanced back up at Isumi. "I'm sure. It's alright."

Isumi was fairly confident that Waya would be pissed about this when he woke up, but maybe... maybe it would finally allow him to work out his issues with Touya. Isumi hoped, anyway. He grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen.

"Okay. Now here's how you get to Waya's..."

***

He waited until mid morning to call, as Waya was always much less cranky when the worst of the hangover was done with. Isumi was surprised, however, when it wasn't Waya's voice that answered the phone.

"Oh, hello, Touya-kun."

There was a long pause, and then a soft "Isumi-san?"

"Yes, I thought I'd check in on Waya-kun, but I didn't expect you to still be there."

"It was really late when we got back here," Touya started in a rush. "And I didn't want to wake my parents up, and... I slept on the couch."

Isumi chuckled a little. "Relax, Touya-kun. You don't have to answer to me."

"What? But I thought..."

"What?"

"...never mind."

"You thought that the two of us were together?" Isumi asked, correctly guessing at Touya's thoughts. "No. I've known him forever, he's like an annoying little brother. There's definitely nothing like that between us."

"Oh. Okay."

More silence, and then...

"Is Waya-san usually like that when he's drinking?"

Isumi laughed. "Definitely. I didn't drink last night because I knew I'd have to keep an eye on him. Although he's really not that much different when he's sober."

"Oh. So he's not normally... affectionate?"

"He's about as cuddly as a cactus. Actually, I think I'd rather take the cactus," he chuckled. Then he froze. "Wait, did something happen, Touya-kun?"

"Terriblysorrygottogobye!" Touya exclaimed and before Isumi could even respond, the dial tone was ringing in his ear.

***

When Isumi saw Waya a few days later, his friend wouldn't even look at him, much less talk to him. Of course, that only lasted until they had both finished their games and left the Institute for the day. Unfortunately.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You left me with _Touya_!"

"I was thinking that I was tired from babysitting _you_ all night, and Touya-kun offered to take you home, so I let him," Isumi snapped back. "I was hoping that if you spent some time with him that you'd see he's not such a bad guy."

"But he's such an arrogant jerk!"

Isumi sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot that your entire world would collapse if you had to admit that he's a decent human being, because then you'd have to deal with your _actual_ feelings towards him."

"What?" Waya asked in a choked voice, looking as if Isumi had just hit him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I'm sure you don't need it repeated."

"I... I don't..."

"So what happened the other night that has you so worked up?"

Waya instantly flushed. "I don't remember," he grumbled.

"You know, you've always been a horrible liar."

"Shut up."

It was quiet for a while. They stopped at a sushi shop in the meantime and Waya was temporarily distracted by eating everything in sight. Isumi had just about given up on getting an answer out of his friend, but then Waya sighed.

"There's a lot I don't remember," he said. "Like most of the stuff at Nase's place is kind of a blur. But..." Waya paused and ruthlessly stabbed at the piece of sushi on his plate. "I kind of remember kissing him, ohmygod."

Isumi blinked. "Oh."

" _Oh_?! What the hell? I say something that horrible and that's all you can come up with?"

"There are worse things, Waya-kun," he smiled. "So how did Touya-kun react?"

"See, that's the thing. I must've been a lot drunker than I thought, because I think he kissed me back. And then he made me go to bed."

"Probably a wise decision at that point."

"But at least I haven't had to talk to him or anything, so maybe he'll just forget about it."

"Probably not. Touya-kun was sober. You'll have to talk to him eventually, you know."

Waya groaned and dropped his face into his palms.

***

A few weeks passed, and Isumi didn't hear anything else about the Waya/Touya situation. He figured it was probably best not to press it. They would deal with it when they were ready.

Waya had invited him over the previous day for a friendly game, so he made his way to the apartment around the decided time. At least Waya had finally gotten a real apartment instead of the joke of one he'd had before, so visiting for a long game was a much more comfortable thing than it used to be. When he got there he just walked in, as they'd had an unspoken agreement for years that as best friends, they had special "no knocking necessary" privileges.

Which, obviously, was an ill thought out policy that needed revising immediately.

On the other hand, it was also pretty obvious that Waya and Touya had worked out their issues. They were sitting on the couch together making out quite heavily while one of Waya's hands was sneaking up Touya's shirt. Isumi couldn't see where Waya's other hand was and he decided that he really didn't want to know. He also figured that his friend wouldn't miss him at this point, so he quietly left the apartment and went home.

***

The four of them- Isumi, Waya, Shindou, and Nase- were sitting in McDonald's having lunch when Waya suddenly blurted out, "So hey Isumi, why did you ditch me yesterday?"

Both Nase and Shindou blinked at him. "That's not like you, Isumi-san," Nase commented.

Isumi, in turn, gave Waya a pointed look. "I didn't."

Waya blinked at him for a few moments, clearly not understanding.

"I came over. You were otherwise occupied, so I left."

At that, all the color drained out of Waya's face. This wasn't helped by Nase giving him a whap on the arm.

"You invited him over and then were too busy to even notice him? That's really rude, Waya!"

"I... um..."

"It's alright, Waya-kun," Isumi said, nodding. "But next time, a phone call would be nice."

Waya stared at him and then smiled a little. "Yeah, okay. I guess that's fair enough."

Shindou blinked at the both of them, eyes bouncing between them. "Why do I get the feeling I missed something major here?"

***

Shindou was scowling furiously at Waya and Touya, who were sitting on Waya's couch together. "I know he's your boyfriend or whatever, but I'm his Eternal Rival, you know! That means I get time too!"

"No way!"

"Shindou..." Touya started soothingly, but his rival cut him off.

"I didn't come over to watch you guys be all cuddly and gross, let's play!"

Isumi shook his head, smiling a little. It was nice to know some things never really changed.


End file.
